Advice From A Brash Individual
by Fluffish
Summary: Mia is Molly's brash, but sisterly cousin. Upon having enough of her whining, she moves in with Molly to help her around the farm. It is nice to have an extra hand, but annoying to have a protective cousin breathing down your neck and following you around everywhere. Especially one who seems to think that all the single guys are sweet on you. Potentially MollyXALL THE BACHELORS


New story. I haven't got much to say up here.

-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mia.

Molly was freaking tired. All of her animals were cranky today, and her watering can had gotten even more holes. She'd have to go to the blacksmith soon.

Just as Molly was going to go to bed, her phone started ringing.

"Oh, for…" Molly muttered. She intended to rush off whoever was on the phone as quick as possible.

She picked up the phone and answered in the most impolite way.

"Go away."

"Geez Molly, you sound like you have a tampon stuck up your butt."

Upon hearing the familiar voice on the phone, she feared the worst. Mia, the voice on the phone, was her cousin, but she was more like a sister. She constantly chided Molly for her inability to stand up for herself, unlike Mia, who was stubborn, loudmouthed, and brash. It wasn't particularly mean, but more like nitpicking. She was actually quite nice if you got her to open up to you, though.

"Agh, sorry Mia, my animals were a pain in the butt today."

Mia snickered. "Like all the other days?"

"Shut up."

"Ha. Anyway… well, how should I say this… I'm gonna move in with you."

If Molly had a drink, she would have spat it out. Instead, she just yelled.

"WAIT, WHAT? WHY ARE YOU MOVING IN WITH ME?! HOW ARE YOU MOVING IN WITHOUT ASKING FOR PERMISSION?!"

Mia replied with a stubborn and practiced response. "Already asked my mom, got a boat ticket, and packed. I'm coming in two days, and I'm your cousin. Besides, you sound like you're having a rough time. Wouldn't you like an extra hand? And you've always failed at cooking, too. I suspect that you're either eating makeshift food or eating out."

Molly opened her mouth, but couldn't respond to that, because Mia was always brutally honest.

There was a sigh. "Anyways, coming in two days. Get ready, bub. See ya."

Molly wanted to talk more, but Mia hung up before she could say anything. Lovely.

Seeing the state of her house, she groaned. She had fixed up well ever since coming to Castanet about a year ago. However, all of her clothes were lying everywhere, there were tons of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, and the house was just generally in a horrid state.

"Great… just great."

Molly knew she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh…" Molly stumbled into the inn the next day. If possible, he animals were even crankier and she had tripped and faceplanted on her way to the blacksmith's to drop off her watering can.

"Molly! Ohmygosh, what happened?!" Maya, one of her best friends, skipped over to Molly as she sat down and laid her head down on the table. She was slightly annoying when Molly first came, but she soon grew on her.

"My cousin happened. She's coming tomorrow, so I had to clean up to make sure she doesn't nag me."

"Oh! I think Gill told me something about yesterday! That's great, right?"

Molly couldn't help but smile at Maya and her cheerfulness. "Well, yeah. But, she may come off as brash at first, but she's really nice if you get her to open up, so can you just bear with her?"

"Sure, sure! New friends are really nice!"

"Thanks, Maya. Can I have some fried rice?" Molly was hungry after all that stress and she loved the fried rice they made here.

"Yup! Coming right up!" Maya hopped off to the kitchen and left Molly to wallow in self-pity, preparing for the storm that was to come.

During the wait, Molly thought about Mia. She hadn't seen her in over a year, every since she had moved to Castanet. When she left, she looked like she was crying but she just claimed they were "manly tears." Since they were both only children, they were almost like sisters although they were cousins.

Mia immediately assumed the role of the older sister since she was proud, able to stand up for herself, and altogether protective of Molly. Molly was basically the opposite of Mia. She was weak, a coward, and gullible. Over the years, Mia had given her training, and she was better now, gentle, and always cheerful. However, not everyone got along with Mia like they did with Molly.

Mia was brash and very observant. She liked adventures, but was lazy sometimes, giving her chances to observe. She wasn't particularly skeptical of people that much, but could analyze things nicely. As long as she had Molly and her few best friends, she didn't need any one else. She was as stubborn as oil refusing to mix with water, but only when she wanted to, strangely. If you were really annoying, she could break down easily.

"Here you go, Molly!" Maya gave Molly her fried rice.

"Thanks, Maya." She nodded and Molly started eating, dismissing all thoughts about Mia and intending to get on with her day until the oncoming incident.

-.-.-.-.-

How's that for a first chapter? Been in a creative rut and wanted to vent some OC. Reviews are welcomed with open cages- er, arms. Ideas are graciously inhaled. Flames are ignored. Reminders to maintain personalities are appreciated (Habit).


End file.
